Fathers
by ILoveTheCubs
Summary: Georgie and Logan discuss fathers.
1. Chapter 1

-1Fathers

Georgie Jones read the letter in her hands for the tenth time since she'd opened it. It still seemed foreign to her, like trying to read Greek. She set the piece of paper down in front of her, closed her eyes, and let out a long wary sigh. After all these years, why now? She'd never even met the man.

Logan Hayes was sitting at the counter watching her. He watched as the conflicting emotions played across her face. Shock, disbelief, anger, confusion, sadness. She didn't try to hide what she was feeling, and he found that refreshing. Of course, she had no idea he was watching her. He wasn't sure why he couldn't take his eyes off her. They'd only met a couple of times, and she didn't fit into his plans. His plan was to seduce Lulu and sleep with Maxie.

He told himself to turn around and drink his soda; to forget about Georgie and whatever it was that was troubling her. Going over to her would be a mistake. He went over and sat down across the small table from her. "You ok?" He asked her without any preamble.

She looked up at him and blinked unsure where he had come from, and how long he'd been sitting across from her. "Excuse me?"

"You ok?" He repeated. "You look a little out of it. And you keep reading that." He said indicating the letter still sitting on the table.

She sighed again. "Did I miss the day when we became friends?" She was regarding him just as warily as she had the letter.

"Hey." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to be a good guy."

"It's a letter." She said finally, unsure of why she was choosing to confide in him about something this personal. He was essentially a stranger to her, and maybe that's what she needed. An impartial opinion. "From my father."

His brows knit in confusion. "From Mac?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story." She warned him. He leaned back into his chair and waited for her to continue. "Mac isn't my father, not biologically anyway. But he's the only father I've ever know. He adopted me, and Maxie. There hasn't been a time when he hasn't been there for us." She wanted to make it clear to him that biology wasn't the most important factor, that no matter what Mac was the father of her heart.

"What happened to your real Dad?" He questioned.

"He left years ago. After Maxie was born. Then he came back when Maxie had her heart transplant, which is how I came to be, and then he left again."

"Wait a minute." Logan said interrupting her. "Maxie had a heart transplant? I didn't know she had a heart." He muttered quietly.

"Maxie is a complicated person." She said quietly, "she's been through a lot. She's never felt worthy of BJ's heart. BJ was our cousin." She said anticipating his next question. "She was killed in a bus accident. She died and Maxie lived. Our parents have pretty much completely abandoned us…." She trailed off.

"You seem to have turned out ok." He commented with a small easy smile.

"I didn't lose Frisco the same way Maxie did. I've never met him, Mac is the only father I've ever known." She said simply.

He leaned forward in his seat, and rested his arms on the table. "Where'd he go?" He asked curiously. "What is more important to him than being a father?"

"Saving the world." She shook her head, half amused and half in disbelief.

"Ok, what really." Logan asked scoffing.

"No really. Frisco is an international crime fighting spy. He tracks criminals all over the world, its his entire life. The lure of it, the adrenaline, the danger, thrill its always been too strong of a pull for him to walk away from. For awhile he kept in fairly regular touch, but that ended years ago. He didn't come back a couple of summers ago when it looked like Maxie was going to need another heart transplant. He didn't come back when she had a heart attack a couple February's ago. He didn't even come back when Uncle Tony died. Or when I got married or divorced. Or when Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert came back from the dead, although he probably knew they were alive before anyone else. He didn't come back when Robin was shot in the hostage situation."

"But he's coming back now?" He ventured a guess.

She folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope that had been addressed to her and Maxie. "He was injured in the line of duty, and is being forced to take time off."

Logan let out a breath. The guy wasn't coming back because he missed his daughters and wanted another chance, no matter how many years too late he was. He was coming back because he had nothing else to do with his forced time off. "Are you going to see him?"

"I want to meet him. I guess. But its not going to change the fact that Mac is my father." No one would ever replace Mac in her heart. He'd stepped up and become a father to her, loved and supported her, through everything without question. Mac had been mother and father, the only constant. Seeing Frisco wouldn't change that.

"You were lucky to have Mac." He'd never had anyone step in for him like that. No father to replace the one who couldn't be bothered to stick around.

"So." She said shaking her head, as if trying to clear it. "What was your father like?"

"Never met him. He left my mom before I was born." He wanted to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off her warm brown ones. "And I didn't have a Mac." He had no idea why he'd said that. It was those damn gentle un-judging eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "That must have been hard." It clicked in her mind that this was such a random intimate conversation for them to be having. But somewhere in the back of her mind she wasn't sure they could have had it with anyone else.

He just shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to do with her kindness. And it was kindness she was offering him, not pity, and not some platitude she thought she was expected to give. But real understanding and kindness, the likes of which he couldn't remember ever getting before. "Its not a big deal, I never met him. Can't miss something you never had."

"Sure you can." She too leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. With both of them sitting like this, there was little space separating them. Georgie was surprised to feel something flutter in her stomach. It's the good looks, the easy smile, and the smooth sexy drawl she told herself, nothing more.

With anyone else sitting across from him, he would have said that they were wrong that it really had been no big deal. But he knew that she wouldn't believe that or let him get away with it. "Sometimes growing up, I wished it was different. But it never was. And now. He's a bastard. He left me and my Mom, and I don't want anything to do with him. Except maybe to make him pay for not being there for us."

She studied him carefully. She wasn't completely sure that was true. Wasn't sure that somewhere deep down he didn't want something from his father. But she didn't press. "Is that going to make you feel better? Make up for all the times as a kid you wanted him?"

"I don't know." He said shrugging simply. "But I'd like to find out."

"If I knew you better, I'd tell you to let go of the bitterness and need for revenge before it consumes you, and makes you a mean cold person who will do anything and use anyone to get what he wants, despite the cost and who gets hurt."

"Too late." He'd already become that person. At least he thought he had, before she looked at him, like he was someone worth knowing, worth saving.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head in disagreement, as she stood up and gathered her things. "I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Logan Hayes came down the stairs at the docks looking for trouble, looking for a fight. When he spotted Georgie Jones sitting alone on a bench staring out over the water, he wasn't sure what he'd found. "The docks alone at night is not a place for a pretty little thing like you."

She turned at the sound of his voice and looked up at him. "Good thing I'm not alone then." She moved over on the bench to make room for him to sit down.

He stood standing and studied her carefully. She was wearing a black dress that from what he could tell highlighted all of her curves, and made her look sexy as hell without revealing too much skin or making her look trashy. It was then that he decided that he'd most definitely found trouble. He sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking." She answered, as she went back to looking out over the water. "And avoiding my sister, and my Dad, and Frisco."

He assumed Frisco was her biological father. "So he really came to town?"

"Yeah. He's not going to be here long though. He took Maxie and I to dinner tonight." She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought back to the horror show that had been dinner.

"Let me guess, Maxie made that hell for all involved." He knew how Maxie thought and operated. Too similar to the way he did things.

She turned angrily to face Logan. "He hurt her. She was old enough to remember what losing him felt like. To feel the pain of him walking away. She has every right to be angry with him, wouldn't you be angry if your father decided to come back into your life after all this time."

Logan sighed uncomfortably, he wanted to keep things clearly focused on her. "You wanted to meet him though, you wanted to give him a chance. And she made that impossible."

Georgie sighed warily. "He's not here forever, he didn't even come here to make things right. He just had all this time that he didn't know what to do with, and when he goes back to saving the world, it could be another 19 years before we hear from him again. It would be stupid to get invested."

But she already was invested. He could tell by her voice, her eyes, her body language. It was what separated her from someone like him or Maxie. She was warm and kind. She could forgive. She didn't have a thirst for revenge, or a desire to make others hurt the way she hurt. People like her were a rarity, at least in his life. "At least you have Mac." He offered.

She smiled at the mention of his name. "He's a great Dad. And having a relationship with Frisco would hurt him." And she never wanted to hurt Mac like that. Never wanted him to doubt that she considered him her father.

"If he loves you the way you say he does…"

"He does." She interrupted him immediately.

"Then he'd want you to be loved and happy even if it meant sharing you with Frisco." He finished.

"I know that. And he would never say or do anything to prevent us from having a relationship with Frisco. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt him."

He wondered if she had a selfish bone in her body. If she ever thought first about herself instead of Mac, or Maxie, or even Dillon. "Maybe its time you put yourself first."

She just shook her head. "Maybe its time we talk about you, Logan Hayes."

"How about I take you home." He said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She just shook her head again. "I'm not ready to go yet." He dropped his hand and sat back down next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Have you met your father?" She asked finally.

He had no intention of answering her, but something about the way she looked at him told him he could trust her. Trust her, the way she had trusted him. "Yes." He finally answered. "But he doesn't know I'm his son."

"Ok." She said looking and sounding mildly confused.

"He didn't recognize me, and I haven't told him who I am." He said simply, answering her unasked question.

"Does he live in Texas?" Maxie had told her that's where Logan was from.

He shook his head. "Here in Port Charles." He admitted.

"Anyone I know?" She asked curiously, and then quickly added. "If you don't want to say, that's ok too."

"Scott Baldwin." He'd come this far with her, he might as well go the rest of the way. "He and my Mom had a thing back in Texas, he bailed."

Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to quickly absorb the information. "You have sisters, you know." She added cautiously, not sure he wanted the information.

"Yeah, I know. Three of them." He had done some digging into Scott's background once he'd learned the truth from his mother.

"Yeah. Well only two that are living. Karen was killed a couple of years ago by a drunk driver." She said gently, in case he didn't know that.

"You know them, my sisters, I mean." Trying not to show how interested he was in hearing about them.

"Sure, a little bit." She told him. "Karen, was really good friends with my cousin Robin. Karen's husband Jagger was the brother of Robin's first boyfriend. They both wanted to become doctors, and both of them did."

"I wanted to be a doctor about a million years ago." He interrupted her quietly.

"What happened?" She wanted to know, intrigued by this new piece of information. She had a hard time picturing Logan as a doctor.

He just shrugged. "I chose the army instead."

Georgie wanted to ask more questions, but something told her to leave it at that for awhile. She continued telling him about his sisters. "Serena is my age. We were closer when we were younger, but during high school we hung out with different crowds. She's going to college on the west coast. Lucy was devastated, I heard even Sigmund, the goose went into a depression. Lucy has been Scott's wife, a couple of times, they've got an interesting history. Then there's Christina, she was adopted by Scott and Lucy, and then kidnapped by her birth mother, and then reunited a couple years ago with Lucy. I think she's five or six."

"Is Scott close with them?"

"I don't really know. I know that he didn't know about Karen until she was an adult. He and Serena used to be really close, but I don't know about now. But I don't think he and Christina have a relationship, even though she lives in town with Lucy and her husband Kevin." Mac and Kevin were best friends, and from what she'd gathered, Scott had made little attempt at seeing Christina since he returned, nor had he contacted her while he was gone.

"Sounds like a real winner." Logan said bitterly, and got up and moved to the edge of the dock.

She got up and followed him, and placed her hand gently on his arm. "According to Mac, who probably heard from Kevin, Scott never got over Karen's death, and the time he missed with her."

"Then why doesn't he spend time with his other kids?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"I don't know." She answered him honestly. "And neither will you, unless you talk to him. Tell him that you're his son, try and get to know him. If you do that, and it still doesn't work, then its on him and not you."

"I don't want to get to know him." He said adamantly, almost daring her not to believe him.

"Ok." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What about your sisters? Or your grandparents Lee and Gail?"

He just shook his head. "I have all the family I need. I have my mother and I have Cooper."

"Why are you in Port Charles then? Why do you interact with Scott?"

"I'm here because Cooper is." He hoped it sounded that simple.

"Right."

"I don't know what you want from me, Georgie." Discussions like this one were why he didn't let people get too close.

"Nothing, I…" She shook her head. "I was just trying to be a friend to you." She shook her head again. "I'm not very good at it, as you can see by my huge social circle. Maxie says its because I'm too much of a goody-two shoes and too judgmental.

"Yeah well Maxie's a bitch." He said not caring that she was also her sister.

"Yeah, but she is my sister, and she does love me."

"Until you stop covering for her when she sneaks out to have sex with Cooper." Logan told her.

"That wouldn't make her stop loving me, it would just piss her off for awhile." Georige corrected him. "Its late. I should head home, before Mac sends out a search party."

"I'll take you." Logan told her, wanting to make sure she got him safe. He held out his and for her. He tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through him when she placed her smaller hand in his. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "And for the record Georgie, you sister's wrong, you are a good friend."

She stopped walking and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
